Little Talks
by Listzomania
Summary: "Just let me go, we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around." Dixonne AU [Oneshot]


Michonne smiled at Daryl, happy at the progress he was making.

"We're all born diamonds Daryl." she shook her head, " Well most people anyways."

Daryl nodded placing his hands behind his head.

"Sometimes life just shits all over us. And in return we build up these fences, covering that shit in a fine coat, or a rough outer shell, and we keep adding on these layers to prevent anyone from realizing how shitty our lives are completely ignoring the diamond that we were born to be."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "That's the weirdest analogy ever, Doc."

Michonne smirked, "It's one of my better ones."

Daryl chuckled before closing his eyes. He never thought in a million years he would be sitting in a therapist office spilling all his demons out. They've come a long way from his first forced session.

"Keep working on it though." Michonne nodded giggling softly.

"Well Mr. Dixon, I can officially say that you are clear of any further sessions."

Daryl sat up straight alarmed. After a long grueling two months he was clear. He was done.

If he was done that means he could focus on getting his life back on track.

If he was done he could go back to his job.

But if he was done he wouldn't see Michonne anymore.

Michonne noticed his rigidity and back peddled, "If you still need more session don't hesitate to make an appointment. I'm not sure your insurance will cover it but..." she trailed off leaving it open to interpretation.

Daryl shook his head, "Can't afford that."

Michonne nodded, filling out the necessary forms.

Daryl watched her as she worked, his eyes taking in every detail and silently thanking his captain for coercing him into therapy after the huge shoot out that took place a couple of months back. Which resulted in various agents deaths along with some urban youth. Something about seeing those kids littered across the street like trash struck a chord with the young Dixon.

That and his psychological evaluation came back with red flags all over it.

Michonne finished up the last bit and signed it. She stood up handing Daryl his file, "Looks like you're all fit for duty Mr. Dixon."

Daryl nodded, taking the file from her, a shiver trickling down his spine as their hands touch.

If she felt anything, her face gave no indication. For Daryl, the moment seems to die rather quickly and he instantly kicks himself for thinking that this was anything more than professional.

Michonne raises an eyebrow at his despondent form, "Is there something wrong?"

Daryl quickly shakes his head and offers a boyish smile. "Nah, but thank you again, for all your help and stuff."

She gives him a playful smirk, "I mean, it is my job."

Daryl nodded before holding his hand out to her, "Great working with you 'Chonne."

Michonne smiled and grasped his hand, shaking it lightly. "And to you as well. Come visit me sometimes when you're not on those mean streets."

Daryl gave her a smile before releasing her hand, ignoring the fire stirring in his heart at her words. "Will do." he replies before taking his leave.

Michonne watches as the man leave, more intrigued by him than she was the first time he walked in her office. She smiles to herself before shaking her head and continuing her paperwork, getting ready for her next patient.

It's not long before a knock comes to her door. "Come in, " she replies not looking up from her paperwork.

Daryl head popped in and he smiled at her, "Hey 'Chonne."

Brown and blue meet in an ardent gaze, "Yes?"

"You busy Friday?"

"Yes," she smirks when his smile seems to fall, "I'll be done by eight though."

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?"

Michonne smiles, hoping that the warming in her cheeks haven't given her away. "I'd love to."

~Fin

**AN: I really should be studying for finals. But these two lovely loves just keep making appearances. I think I wanna play with this idea some more but I'm not sure. So for now oneshot/drabble it is.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
